This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to the wireless configuration of tracking devices.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object (e.g., if it becomes lost).
Tracking devices can be associated with a user's account, for instance in response to the manual configuration of the tracking device by the user. The configuration process can be time consuming, and can require troubleshooting by the user. Accordingly, there is a need for a tracking device that can be preconfigured, for instance before the tracking device has been sent to the user by a seller or manufacturer.